


How Jason Voorhees Got His Mask

by orphan_account



Series: How They Got Their Masks [1]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The story of how Jason Voorhees got his infamous hockey mask
Series: How They Got Their Masks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908652
Kudos: 4





	How Jason Voorhees Got His Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> These stories are reposted under this name  
> it's still me, Night  
> But just under a different name  
> Please enjoy if you haven't already read these  
> Love you guys and thanks for the support :)

“You see Jason was my son and today is his birthday”

Pamela Voorhees

It had been years since his mother had died. And he still wished for her everyday. Wanted her to be there. She was inside his head. But it wasn’t the same. It would never be the same. He missed her hugs. Strong yet soft, gentle, loving. No one had ever loved him except her. 

He had died in the lake. Drowned. The other children had hated him. They had pushed him in. And he burned with rage and hatred for them. Seethed with it. It was in his blood. In his bones. And the counselors. They hadn’t been watching him. 

Mother always told him that he was special. That he had a gift. That he was meant to kill. That was what he was born for. She told him that. In his head. He sometimes wondered if he was crazy. If her voice was just a figment of his imagination. He almost wanted it to be so he could die. Was he really destined to kill forever?

Jason Voorhees was known for his mask. The red unibrow and chevrons on the white mask. He knew that it struck fear into the hearts of his victims. Before he killed them. 

As of now he was at home. Camp Crystal Lake. Watching and waiting for more people to come and disturb the peace. He loved his home. He knew every tree, every path. Mother’s head was here with him. He kept her in a concealed shack deep in the woods. Kept her safe. From the counselors that had killed them both. It had been the counselors that hadn’t been watching him and the other children. They were the reason he had died. That mother had died.

Even in death he had known Mother loved him. It was so hard to live life without her. She was his everything. His love. His joy. His pride. Nothing he did was without her though. She was always with him. Deep in the recesses of his mind. 

Jason Voorhees was supposed to be dead. He had died when he was young. Too young. His mother had died for him. In revenge. And yet she had been killed in an act of fear. The girl. Alice was her name. Had sliced Mother’s head off with her own machete. He had been a ghost then. Watching her every move. Jason had watched her die. Nothing any boy should ever see. 

And yet

That is exactly what had happened. She had been killed before his very eyes. And he could do nothing to stop it. The only one who ever loved him was gone. Passed from the world. In his rage he came back to life. Somehow.

And yet

He was grown now. Like his life had continued on without him. He now had muscles. He was taller. But his face was still ugly. He had looked in the water. It was still horrific. He was embarrassed about his ugliness. And that was why he wore the potato sack. It was his best friend for a long time. He killed counselors with it on. And it never judged his face. Never once. But friends like that couldn’t last. 

It was torn open by a man. Who when he saw the face of Jason Voorhees told him that shit like that wasn’t right. He didn’t know what to do. So he slashed his hunting knife across that man’s throat. The man tried to grab at his throat. Tried to stem the blood flow. But nothing could save him from his fate. He died within seconds. He had picked his potato sack up. His best friend. But it was dead. The front was torn open. 

But luck was with him that day. His eyes caught a glimmer of white in the dusty attic he had killed the man in. He reached for the grimy plastic he had seen and picked it up. He was looking at a dirty white hockey mask with a red unibrow and chevrons on the cheeks. And that was how Jason Voorhees got his mask. 

He continued to kill all the trespassers that night. They had come to his land for the last time. He killed them and saw the horror etched on their features when they gazed at his mask. It would be the last time their sinful eyes would look upon anything. Ever again. 

The hockey mask was his new best friend. Better than the potato sack. He could breath. He could see. And his victims were now terrified of him. His mask was what defined him. He would keep it on until his death. And even then he would wear it. His mask was what made Jason Voorhees the man he was. 

The last thing they ever saw was the white mask staring into their bleeding, dying souls. The empty black eyeholes. The red markings. The blood spatters. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed  
> Please leave a comment or a kudos it means a TON!!!  
> thanks for reading and all the love and support :)  
> Stay tuned for more chapters :)


End file.
